


Come Softly to Me

by alexme7_7



Series: 50's AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 50s au, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: The invitation came in the mail on a rainy Wednesday.





	Come Softly to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly edited version of a prompt fill originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Title taken from the song by The Fleetwoods

The invitation came in the mail on a rainy Wednesday. 

Michael had brought in the small stack of letters that he had picked up from the mailbox the end of their driveway, but tossed them on the ground in favour of greeting an excited Daisy with scratches behind the ears. She leaned into his touch, tail wagging, and Michael smiled.

“How was the meeting?”

Michael glanced up to see Jeremy, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, dressed in one of his old sweaters, a mug held close to his chest. His smile grew warmer.

“Good,” Michael stood, “Dr.Vizzini says I’m on track with my research and that everything is looking right as rain.

“I’m not surprised,” Jeremy said, coming further into the room.

Michael toed off his shoes and hung his wet coat on the rack before pulling Jeremy in close by his waist.

“Your hands are freezing,” Jeremy said softly, his focus so obviously below Michael’s eyes.

Michael pressed a light kiss to his lips before picking the mail back up and moving into the kitchen, Jeremy following close behind.

“How was your day?”

“The same as every other day,” Jeremy said, leaning on the table as Michael looked through the letters, “I stare at my notebook for hours, write one horrible sentence, and then spend the rest of the day playing with Daisy. “

“I’m sure you wrote some wonderful things and I can’t wait for you to tell me all about them,” Michael assured, pausing his shuffling to open a letter.

“Chloe and Brooklyn,” Jeremy hummed, seeing the return address, “Weren’t they in Paris last time they checked in?”

“I think it might have been Peru,” Michael said absently, re-reading the letter, “But it seems as if they’re home now,” Michael handed the card to Jeremy, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“ _A wedding?_ ” Jeremy breathed, “Are they serious?”

“I think it’s just a ceremony. Nothing official, obviously.”

Jeremy sat beside Michael on the bench, placing the card down in front of them.

“Who would have thought Chloe Valentine would ever slow down, much less settle down?” Michael continued, picking the invitation back up.

“I doubt they plan on slowing down anytime soon…”

Michael hummed in agreement, eyes scanning the letter again.

Jeremy stood, moving to the sink to watch the steady rain run patterns down the window, “Even if it isn’t official… Do you think it’s safe for them?” His tone was quiet and distant, pulling Michael’s attention.

“Well I don’t think anyone would ever be able to stop the two of them, and it’s not as if they’ve invited the entire state,” Michael replied, pushing up from the table as well to stand behind Jeremy, wrapping his arms lightly around the man’s middle, “Everything okay?”

Michael felt Jeremy sigh deeply, leaning into him, “I’m fine, I’m happy for them.”

“But?” Michael prompted.

Jeremy turned to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I don’t know…” His forehead fell to Michael’s collarbone and he let out a long breath.

Michael ran his hands up and down Jeremy’s back, gathering courage and letting the words spill out before he could stop himself, “You know I would marry you in an instant, Jeremiah.”

Jeremy’s breath caught, and Michael pull back slowly. His ears were pink, but his head was still bowed. 

“If that  _is_  what has you upset,” Michael said, raising Jeremy’s chin with a finger, “Unless I misinterpreted, and you’re upset that I forgot to bring home eggs again and I’ve completely put my foot in my mouth.”

Jeremy shook his head, a growing smile saying more than words ever could. 

“Jeremy, you know how committed to this, to you, I am,” Michael’s hand shifted to cup his cheek, “There’s nothing I would love more than to share the truth of that commitment with everyone we love. Just say the word.”

“I think I’d like that,” Jeremy finally said, still beaming, “I don’t think I would like anything more.”

“Good,” Michael said, pulling him back into his chest.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “Good,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated or hmu on tumblr @slaygoldponyboy


End file.
